


Fingiendo (Pretending)

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Identity Issues, M/M, Mentioned Russo Brothers, mentioned Scarlett Johanson and Mackie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y después de dos meses de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Chris tiene que admitir, finalmente, que tiene un crush con Sebastian Stan.<br/>Este descubrimiento trae otro mayor. Uno que complica absolutamente todo.</p><p>O</p><p>Chris y Sebastian entrenan juntos por casi tres meses, logrando la coreografía adecuada para sus secuencias de pelea. Ahora, la atracción entre ellos fue evidente desde antes, desde su primera película. Pero por alguna injustificable razón, ninguno de ellos hizo algo al respecto. Tal vez fue miedo o incertidumbre; Chris sabe que mucho de ello es su culpa, puesto que ha descubierto a Sebastian viéndolo algunas veces con expresión extraña, cuando el más joven piensa que Chris no lo estaba viendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingiendo (Pretending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reketrebn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pretending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485732) by [reketrebn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/reketrebn). 



> Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN del fic de Reketrebn, que al mismo tiempo es un regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga de la autora.
> 
> Gracias a Dios por su amiga, porque de otra forma, tal vez no tendríamos esta pequeña belleza.
> 
> Thank you for this fic, Reketrebn. Mission: complete.
> 
> Ella misma ha mencionado que el nombre del fic fue tomado de la canción Pretending, de HIM.

 

Se reunieron más o menos cuatro meses antes del inicio concreto del rodaje para trabajar juntos en sus papeles y sobre todo, para entrenar y preparar sus escenas de peleas casi todos los días. Era un trabajo riguroso, pero ambos lo tomaron muy en serio y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, la voz en la cabeza de Chris se hacía más fuerte, diciéndole sobre lo lindo que se veía Seb con su cabello largo, lo bien tonificado que se había vuelto su cuerpo y sobre todo y últimamente, su buen trasero. Cuán delicioso era verlo todo sudado, despegándose la camisa sudada después de horas de entrenamiento, luego sus pantalones de chándal, para en seguida caminar hacia la ducha del gimnasio. Las imágenes mentales que esta visión provocó en Chris no eran algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer una realidad.

Chris comenzó a evitar la ducha desde el primer día por razones muy obvias, y usaba sólo la de su habitación del hotel, sin importarle lo inconveniente que eso era. Porque no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a todo esto, todavía no.

Y esto se volvió peor, mucho peor. Mientras el calor del verano progresaba y se recrudecía en forma gradual, Sebastian empezó a usar camisetas de tirantes y algunas veces incluso llegaba con el pecho desnudo. Entrenar se convirtió en algo realmente doloroso, pues tenía que tocarlo por completo, y odiaba sentir su piel resbaladiza. Chris tuvo que superar un par de ataques de pánico silencioso de vez en cuando en un cerrado cubículo de baño, respirando profundamente y repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo estaba bien y no había nada que temer. Que esto sólo era su cuerpo reaccionando al estrés, la frustración y la atracción obvia. Que no debía tener miedo de nada y él iba a estar bien.

Sin embargo, el entrenamiento continuó y mientras ambos mejoraban, también fueron capaces de realizar largas secuencias de peleas, una y otra vez durante todo el día. Pero lo peor fue entrenar para la última escena de pelea, la que supuestamente sucedía en el Helitransporte al final de la película. Hubo algunas llaves y en muchas ocasiones quedaron uno encima del otro... Chris podía sentir por completo el cuerpo de Sebastian encima de él, su calor irradiando a través de sus delgadas ropas, los duros músculos haciendo fuerza contra su cuerpo, y en especial, ese bonito trasero. Y él simplemente no podía negar que era débil contra todo esto y para colmo, Sebastián siempre olía tan bien aunque estuviese todo sudoroso y húmedo. Eso le hacía perder la cabeza, al grado que sólo quería ahogarse en ese aroma.

Ahora, todo esto podría haber sido fácilmente descartado como una simple atracción física, nada más y nada menos. Pero la situación era que... eso iba más allá de cualquier razón. Esa razón fue el propio Sebastián. ¡Debido a que sólo tenía que ser la persona más dulce y adorable que Chris había conocido en su vida! ¡Esos eran los hechos más frustrantes de todo! Cuando el joven sonreía y esos ojos increíblemente azules formaban arruguitas en las esquinas de sus párpados, mientras dejaba escapar una linda risita y los largos mechones de su pelo caían sobre sus ojos... Chris se sentía completamente perdido. Sentía que su corazón saltaba, el aliento se le enganchaba en la garganta y una sensación de calor se difundía desde algún lugar alrededor de su vientre.

Y después de dos meses de negarlo tan encarecidamente, Chris tuvo que admitir, finalmente, que tenía un enorme crush con Sebastian Stan.

Este descubrimiento trajo otro mucho mayor. Uno que complicaba absolutamente todo.

La razón principal de que esto sucediera, fue porque Chris siempre fue una persona emocional. Cabe decir que siempre tuvo cuidado de no dejar que semejantes cosas le sucediesen antes, guardando sus sentimientos con gran celo. No es tampoco la persona más estable, y tiende a pensar demasiado las cosas, algunas veces hasta límites insospechados. Especialmente si sabe que no puede ir por esto, que no puede pensar en salir con Sebastian, o incluso, aproximársele; esto podría ser muy malo para ambos.

Por encima de todo, sabía que Seb sale con una chica, parece ser muy feliz con ella y Chris podría llegar a sentirse el peor idiota si llegara a despedazar algo como eso. Incluso cuando sabe que Sebastian no consentiría jamás en ser cita de una noche, o tener sólo un revolcón ocasional. Aunque eso es algo que Chris tampoco quiere; y eso, el tener esa sensación de no poder probar algo que desea, lo está destrozando por dentro. Aunque sabe que lo mejor para ambos es no saberlo. 

Por ello, Chris ha estado tratando de permanecer firme. De enterrar profundamente todos sus sentimientos y quitarse del camino tanto como pueda. Porque después de todo, él es un profesional.

Pronto, ellos empezaron a reunirse regularmente para estudiar los libretos y discutir sus papeles y la relación de sus personajes en la película. Ya habían hecho eso antes, pero ahora, desde que la historia se volvió más intensa, esas reuniones han llegado a ser también más intensas. Incluso salen a comer o a cenar, hablando y tomando algunas cervezas. Esto era lo más divertido, porque se sentían como si fuesen un par de locos fans, haciendo todas esas teorías o historias que los hacían reír, a veces a carcajadas. Era muy fácil pasar tiempo juntos. Marvel realmente no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a congeniar...

Si tan solo supieran...

***

Una tarde cualquiera, deciden ir a comer juntos; lentamente, el tiempo de comida se convierte en tiempo de cenar y entonces la situación progresa hacia una prolongada discusión acerca de todos los horrores que Bucky tuvo que encarar durante su tiempo con HYDRA. Por supuesto, ambos conocen el canon de la historia, pero cada uno tiene su propia versión también. Y antes de que se den cuenta, la tarde se desliza hacia la noche y se hace tarde, y ambos deciden conseguir una botella de escocés para continuar con la conversación, puesto que todo este asunto se ha vuelto depresivo y necesitan quitárselo de la cabeza.

Sebastian compra un paquete de cigarrillos en donde compran el alcohol, antes de dirigirse hacia su hotel. Chris lo observa encender el cigarro justo cuando salen del lugar; ve el humo saliendo en delgadas volutas a través de sus labios con forma de corazón y sin pensarlo demasiado, le pide también un cigarrillo. No es un fumador regular pero tampoco está en contra de disfrutar uno, o tal vez dos de vez en cuando, y justo ahora en verdad que necesita una distracción. Sebastian le sonríe y le ofrece el cigarrillo, encendiéndoselo. Amplía un poco su sonrisa cuando ve que Chris suelta el humo en medio de una leve tos.

Deciden ir a la habitación de Chris, puesto que no hay tanto desastre como en la de Sebastian, y empiezan a tomar, dejando la TV como ruido de fondo, sin siquiera verla. Ya ha oscurecido por completo y ambos están demasiado aflojerados para levantarse y encender alguna luz. Su conversación, en ese momento, se ha vuelto hacia direcciones bizarras.

–Amigo, es que... ¿puedes imaginarte? Vas por todo el mundo sin saber básicamente quién eres, sin saber nada y entonces, de repente ahí viene este tipo... viéndote como si te conociera de toda la vida... ¿y va y te dice “Bucky”? –Sebastian hace algunos gestos aún sosteniendo vagamente su vaso medio lleno–. En serio, yo me quedaría ahí, totalmente paralizado –dice riendo, aunque sin nada de humor y bebe el resto de lo que hay en el vaso de un solo trago.

–Sip; y encima de todo, es un asesino entrenado y programado. Y esa es la situación... No creo que HYDRA estuviese siempre preparada para la posibilidad de que el Capi pudiese ir por ahí alguna vez y topárselo... bueno, en algún momento del futuro. Ellos ya lo conocían, entonces debieron haberlo sabido hacía mucho tiempo. 

Chris asiente y alcanza la botella de la mano de Sebastian para servirse él mismo otro trago. Más de la mitad del líquido en la botella ya ha desaparecido; ambos se sienten algo atontados y sus argumentos se escuchan entre palabras arrastradas. Están sentados en el piso, con la espalda contra la cama y la única luz en la habitación viene de la pantalla de la TV enfrente de ellos; el volumen es muy bajo para este momento. Hay también sonidos muy apagados que vienen desde la calle, a través de la ventana; hace algunas horas la abrieron, puesto que Sebastian pensó amablemente en no llenar de humo la habitación mientras bebían, aunque Chris también le ha dado una que otra fumada al cigarro del otro. Ahora está entrando una brisa placentera, lo suficiente para que puedan sentir esa noche veraniega, mientras el calor del día se disipa.

Sebastian enciende otro cigarrillo y se da algunos golpecitos en la cabeza contra la orilla de la cama, exhalando el humo al aire, y Chris lo ve como si estuviese en trance. Se siente ridículo al pensar que quiere atrapar ese humo, mientras sale de entre sus labios, con los propios.

–Pero en serio, en serio... –Sebastian de pronto continúa con la conversación–. ¿Qué tipo de fuerte sentimiento tiene tan profundo, como para romper setenta años de congelamiento y lavados de cerebro? Quiero decir, hacia Steve. Y con solo decirle una palabra... ¿puedes imaginarlo? –ladea un poco su cabeza para voltear a ver a Chris, y este aún lo observa. Con un gesto un poco estúpido, cabe decir.

–Uh–huh... sí, bueno... es como... ¿quieres decir, amor? –trata de espabilarse un poco para replicar. El alcohol realmente le dificulta pensar bien y se da cuenta que ya es muy tarde para lamentarse por todo lo que ha tomado.

–Mhm... Es decir. ¡Mira su historia! Y me refiero a la forma en que el MCU la hizo. He protagonizado bastantes papeles como gay, hermano, para reconocer qué tan obvio es el amor de un hombre de esa forma –Se ríe y le hace un guiño con un leve tono malévolo en él. Chris no puede evitar la carcajada, y deja que su cabeza se le vaya hacia atrás. Cuando vuelve a ver a Sebastian, se sorprende un poquito al darse cuenta lo cerca que de pronto se encuentran. El otro aún está sonriendo y fumando mientras mira algún punto sobre ellos, en el techo.

–Dame –murmura Chris mientras alcanza el cigarrillo, tomándolo de entre los dedos de Seb por quincuagésima vez esa noche. Al rozar sus dedos, siente como si una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorriese la espalda.

Ha pasado todo el tiempo, desde que empezaron a beber esta noche... o posiblemente desde siempre, desde el momento en que empezaron a entrenar durante todos esos meses que llevan haciéndolo. Chris casi se ha acostumbrado, aunque eso no le impide sentirlo excitante. Puede incluso saborear la esencia del otro en el filtro del cigarro; su pensamiento va directo a los labios de Sebastian y se ríe de sí mismo porque es tan patética la forma en que está sobrevaluando el deseo de besar esos labios esta noche. Desafortunadamente se ríe demasiado fuerte también y Sebastian voltea a verlo con una expresión de cuestionamiento en su mirada. Chris sólo niega con la cabeza y le devuelve el cigarro, después de darle otra fumada.

–Sólo estaba pensando... ya sabes, esa cosa de “al final de la línea”... eso es casi como una total declaración de amor. No sé tú, pero al menos yo no tengo muchos amigos a quienes les pudiese decir eso si no fuese a dar ese salto con ellos... quiero decir, literalmente, como Steve –Chris cubre con eso su otro tren de pensamientos, que de alguna forma aún parecen demasiado coherentes en su estado.

–Yo tampoco, en realidad. –Sebastian se ríe apenas y aplasta lo que queda del cigarrillo en el piso, antes de tomarse la mitad de su bebida de un trago y recargar su cabeza hacia atrás, en la cama, con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Chris observa el contorno de su cuello.

–A decir verdad, Steve es una especie de reina del drama –anuncia al aire después de un momento y ambos, de pronto, se echan a reír como dos chiquillos, porque eso es muy cierto. Chris se inclina hacia el hombro de Seb y su mano automáticamente va sobre el pecho y lo agarra. Cuando dejan de reírse, un poco más tarde, Chris aún está recargado sobre el hombro de Sebastian, y aun tiene su mano sobre el pecho del otro, acariciándolo, sintiendo cómo sus latidos se aceleran poco a poco.

–¿Y tú? ¿Crees que estaban saliendo incluso antes de la guerra? ¿O sería durante ella que decidieron empezar? –Sebastian pregunta después de un momento, y Chris se siente un poquito mareado. Es porque el alcohol y el aroma de Sebastian empiezan a adueñarse de sus sentidos.

–Podrían ser ambas opciones, o podría ser ninguna. No lo sé... pero me gusta pensar que ambas son posibles. Hmmm... –Chris suelta una risita apagada y de repente siente dedos sobre su cabello, acariciando perezosamente su nuca y él ni siquiera supo cuándo llegaron hasta ahí. Sebastian debe haberle pasado el brazo sobre sus hombros sin que se diera cuenta, debido a su estado. Alcanza a evitar con gran esfuerzo un gemido, porque eso se siente increíblemente bien. Su cerebro inundado de alcohol ni siquiera registra que esto es mucho más de cómo están acostumbrados a tratarse comúnmente. Debería detenerlo y poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Pero su cuerpo y la atracción natural que siente por Sebastian no le permiten siquiera moverse, así que Chris sólo cierra sus ojos, disfrutándolo.

–¿En serio? ¿Te gusta la idea? –Sebastian murmura por alguna parte casi encima de él, aunque extrañamente muy cerca; Chris puede sentir su aliento cálido acariciando su frente.

–¿Qué pasaría si ellos nos obligan a hacer esas escenas? ¿Te importaría? –la voz de Seb es un poquito ronca y baja, Chris puede sentir como si estuviese casi acariciándole el cabello con la punta de la nariz, y un leve golpecillo de los dedos en su nuca. Como si quisiera obligarlo a voltear hacia arriba... ¿tal vez?

–En realidad, no. Aunque si lo hacen, dudo que eso podría ser más que uno o dos besos. –Chris se remueve contra el cálido hombro sobre el que está recargado y por fin voltea hacia arriba; sus párpados se sienten pesados por causa del alcohol. Pero no espera ver lo que se le presenta. Sebastian lo está viendo con mucho deseo, sus ojos un poco vidriosos por el alcohol y sus bonitos labios entreabiertos. Chris puede sentir que el corazón bajo su tacto acelera su pulso.

–Mhm –Sebastian murmura distraído mientras sus ojos se fijan sin ninguna pena sobre los labios de Chris–. ¿Alguna vez has besado a un tipo? –viene la pregunta justo de esos labios, y una lengua sigue esas palabras, mojándolos en forma instintiva.

Chris sabe que, indudable y obvio, este es el momento. Porque este es Sebastian, deseando besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y aún así, es todo un encanto; porque amablemente está pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. Y Chris sólo sabe que en verdad, debería detener todo esto. Es la peor idea que ha tenido bajo el sol, porque esto es lo que ha estado tratando de evitar todo el tiempo. Aunque por el momento, el problema es que el sol no está ahí ahora, brillando en el cielo, y él se siente deliciosamente aturdido; todas las buenas razones de no hacer esto se le escurren de su cerebro y su cuerpo empieza a tomar control de la situación. Sebastian se siente tan bien así, tan pegado a su cuerpo, su aroma llenando sus pulmones y esos dedos ahora totalmente enterrados entre su cabello. Su propio pulso se acelera con anticipación y él sólo moja sus labios, antes de dejar escapar el aliento que estaba sosteniendo.

–Sí –responde, aunque ya está respirando sobre los labios de Sebastian, porque ambos ya han cerrado la distancia que había entre ellos. El más joven deja salir un adorable sonido que bordea algo como si estuviese contento y un poquito sorprendido. Porque Chris no pierde nada de tiempo, pues está besándolo no en forma tímida, ni sólo presiona labios contra labios, como tal vez había esperado el otro. No, él prácticamente está devorándole los labios, mientras todos los pensamientos racionales vuelan por la ventana abierta, justo como pasó con el humo, minutos antes. Tiempo atrás, Chris había besado a algunos chicos, en sus días de locura, así que esto no le es desconocido. Pero ninguno de ellos era Sebastian, quien se ha convertido en la primera obsesión real que tiene con un hombre.

Está chupando el labio inferior de Sebastian, y en seguida, se encuentra lamiendo con enorme deleite el labio superior, porque maldición, por meses había deseado sentir esa perfección y adorarla. La mano que tenía sobre el pecho se mueve ahora en forma fluida hacia el cabello del otro y sin demora, jala un poco los largos mechones. El beso sabe a escocés y cigarrillos, pero a ninguno de ellos le importa eso, pues están demasiado ocupados lamiéndose las bocas, explorándolas hasta donde es posible. Actualmente, Chris disfruta en general, besar. Mucha gente le ha dicho que sus labios fueron hechos para eso; así que, casi en forma egoísta, espera que Sebastian piense eso también.  

Un beso se ha convertido en toda una sesión demostrativa de ellos, en la cual ambos pierden por completo el paso del tiempo. Pero sorpresivamente, ninguno se atreve a ir más allá de esto, tal vez porque ambos están ebrios. Ni siquiera lo hacen cuando Sebastian termina casi sentado en el regazo de Chris, con una rodilla entre sus muslos y ambos ocasionalmente repegándose un poquito. Para sorpresa de Chris, no lo fuerza, no hace ningún movimiento que pudiese ponerlo incómodo. Aunque ambos estén medio duros y pudiese ser tan fácil hacer algo al respecto. Pero todo el alcohol y la excitación que tenían a Chris al tope se han desvanecido un poco, y pronto sólo está ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Sebastian, mientras su respiración se hace un poco más pesada. Se siente tan a gusto, como si algo muy, muy pesado que oprimía su pecho se hubiese desvanecido, así como toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Porque finalmente ha besado esa boca, y amó tanto hacerlo, y no necesita soñar más con eso. Su cuerpo se está desmadejando y no puede hacer nada más por esta noche. Le gustaría devorar por completo a Sebastian, tocar cada centímetro de él, e imprimir en su memoria cada detalle de su cuerpo, pero eso requiere estar totalmente sobrio, y por ahora simplemente no es capaz de hacerlo.

–Hey, hey. Chris –puede sentir a Seb murmurando en su oído–. Vamos a llevarte a la cama, amigo. –Siente unos dedos corriendo entre su cabello otra vez, antes que el calor del cuerpo de Seb lo abandone; se queja, incómodo. Pero Sebastian lo está casi arrastrando del piso con sorpresiva fuerza para levantarlo y subirlo a la cama.

Chris ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos, el escocés lo mantiene ya medio dormido e incapaz de hacer algo más. Aún así, todavía se las arregla para quejarse y buscar a tientas a Sebastian para que vuelva con él. Antes de caer dormido por completo, puede sentir el cálido cuerpo presionado a su lado y eso dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

*****

La siguiente mañana, sorpresivamente, no es tan rara como probablemente debería ser. Cuando Chris se levanta con un dolor de cabeza cuasi asesino, encuentra a Sebastian ya en pie, dándole un vaso con agua y un bote de pastillas. Ahí está otra vez, esa divertida sonrisa en los bordes de su boca, y sus ojos con pequeñas arruguitas a los lados cuando sacude su cabeza.

–Eres un borracho mala copa, hombre. La siguiente vez sólo nos la pasaremos con cervezas –se ríe y va a beber lo que obviamente, es un café dejado en la mesa. Chris se da cuenta que lo que probablemente lo despertó, fue el maravilloso aroma del café. Siente que podría matar a alguien por una aromática taza ahora mismo. Así que se bebe la mitad del agua y se traga dos pastillas antes de casi salir a brincos de la cama. Sebastian se sienta frente a él, luciendo esa sonrisa que parece ocultar muchas cosas. Chris lo ignora por el momento, porque la aromática y oscura bebida es lo más importante para él, hasta que casi se ha tomado media taza y su cerebro ya se ha aclarado un poquito, y las cosas que sucedieron la noche anterior empiezan a hacer su graciosa aparición... en especial, el enorme y obvio hecho de que _se besaron_. Y que no fue sólo un beso, sino que casi se devoraron la boca el uno al otro como dos hormonados y calientes adolescentes, ahí, en el piso. Se detiene con la taza a medio camino, volviéndola a bajar hasta la mesa antes de que todo su cuerpo se congele con ese descubrimiento. Lo que lo saca de ese ataque de pánico de un minuto es el sonido de la risa de Sebastian, como si no pudiese aguantarse por más tiempo.

–¡Hasta que! –dice riéndose y niega con un gesto. Esa pequeña mierda. Chris casi siente que se le va la vida con eso, pero Sebastian se está levantando de su lugar y va hacia la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

–Voy a ir a bañarme a mi habitación. Deberías empezar a mover tu traserito y arreglarte, porque tenemos trabajo en hora y media. –Chris ni siquiera tiene tiempo para procesar lo que ha pasado, y cómo es que Sebastian parece estar absolutamente tranquilo con todo eso. Su cerebro simplemente está demasiado confundido, y antes de saber qué hacer, el otro ya se ha ido y él sigue ahí sentado, con su café a la mitad y los pensamientos difusos.

******

La vida sigue su curso y ellos regresan al trabajo. Chris está genuinamente sorprendido de cómo casi nada ha cambiado después de esa noche. Debería ser algo raro, Sebastian podía haber fingido que nada había ocurrido, e incluso culpar al alcohol. Pero contrario a eso, de alguna manera parece... ¿feliz? O más feliz que antes, por alguna razón. Tiene esas sonrisas que de pronto permanecen mucho más tiempo durante su entrenamiento, con toques provocativos y risas divertidas que tintinean en alguna parte muy íntima en Chris. Sabe que ambos cruzaron alguna línea invisible, aunque aún no está seguro de qué significa eso. Tal vez Sebastian es así con la mayoría de sus amigos; tal vez no lo considera algo serio. Porque de esa forma puede tener la tensión fuera del camino, ¿cierto? Bueno, Chris está aliviado de alguna manera, pero también está demasiado confundido.

Varios días después de esa noche, Sebastian pone en claro en dónde ha quedado esa línea que había entre ellos, cuando acorrala a Chris detrás de un locker en el área de vestidores y lo besa como si no hubiese un mañana. Chris, honestamente, no lo esperaba, así que su corazón se acelera a niveles considerables, y se detiene otras tantas veces también, antes de que su cuerpo se empiece a mover por sí mismo, pegándose al de Sebastian en un lascivo movimiento. El beso no dura mucho; es un apasionado y hambriento intercambio, que termina en el momento en que ambos se separan casi sin aliento.

–¿Nos vemos en algunos días? Voy a tomar un vuelo a casa antes de empezar con la filmación –dice Sebastian como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si esto fuese tan normal. Incluso pasa su pulgar con cuidado por el labio inferior de Chris en un casi ausente gesto, antes de soltar su rostro.

–Uh–uh... ¿ya tan pronto vamos a empezar? –¿Es que acaso está tan distraído que ha olvidado qué fecha es? Es posible, considerando los eventos de los últimos días. Su mente aún está enredada en el hecho de que ahora ellos quedaron en... ¿qué? ¿Un “Acuerdo para Besarse”? ¿Acaso hay semejante cosa como un “Acuerdo para Besarse”? Aparentemente, ahora sí existe.

–Claro, tarado. Te veo entonces. Llama si necesitas algo –Sebastian le sonríe por última vez y Chris casi está seguro de que hay algún contexto extraño en esa última oración, pero realmente no puede imaginar qué puede ser. Sólo se despide y el otro se va de ese maldito vestidor, dejando a Chris una vez más solo, con la respiración todavía hecha jirones.

*****

La filmación realmente empieza algunos días más tarde, es decir, casi a la siguiente semana, y Atlanta es calurosa como el infierno durante esa época del año. Chris puede afirmar que la filmación será también una experiencia infernal.

Aunque no tiene muchas escenas junto a Sebastian. Pero en las que ambos participan, casi lo agotan por completo, a pesar de que se prepararon para eso durante todos esos meses anteriores. Y es algo totalmente distinto el estar sólo entrenando, a ya ir a la filmación. Y más aún, cuando Sebastian literalmente es Bucky, el Soldado Invernal, con su jodidamente frío brazo de metal. Esto provoca muchas cosas en la imaginación de Chris. Porque se está metiendo cada vez más en la cabeza de Steve y algunas veces casi olvida quién es él, que en realidad es Chris. Este papel lo consume de alguna forma, aunque también puede percibir lo mismo en Sebastian, en cómo llega a convertirse en Bucky casi por completo. De pronto, todas esas conversaciones que tuvieron vuelven a su mente y se da cuenta que la mayoría de ellas no estaban tan erradas, en términos de la historia que hay entre sus personajes.

Considerando que su “Acuerdo para Besarse” lo han tenido que dejar de lado, Chris no está particularmente feliz por eso. Pero es que Sebastian está metiéndose tanto en su papel, aislándose un poco más que lo usual. Aunque aún hay noches que salen a algún bar con Scarlett y Mackie, riéndose y volviendo a beber. Durante esas veces, Sebastian podría dirigirle algunas miradas candentes a Chris cuando nadie esté mirando, sonriendo de esa especial manera, y ambos estarán retirándose hacia su hotel, buscando privacidad. Y pronto, manos y labios en todas partes, uno presionando al otro contra la pared, mientras trastabillan hacia la habitación de alguno, abriendo con mucha dificultad. A pesar de eso, nunca han llegado más allá de un rápido trabajo manual, u otra larguísima y placentera sesión de besos antes que alguno de ellos caiga dormido debido al cansancio.

Chris está hundiéndose cada vez más en un tipo de depresión, porque no entiende qué es lo que han llegado a ser. ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿O acaso esto es una simple e irresistible atracción que ninguno de ellos es capaz de detener? Porque sabe que, en su caso, Sebastian le agrada demasiado como para que esto sea sólo algo casual. Hay sentimientos involucrados que casi bordean lo que podría decirse, que se ha enamorado del otro hombre, y esto lo crispa de temor algunas veces, cuando se da cuenta que, en el momento en que el trabajo termine, tendrá que dejarlo ir. Habrá otra película, sí; habrá tours de prensa, cierto; pero esto nunca será ya lo mismo. Este verano se convertirá en algo que ninguno de ellos será capaz de volver a vivir. Duda seriamente que Sebastian quiera algo a futuro con él; al menos no en esa forma egoísta e ingenua en la que él lo desea.

Así que su pequeño juego continúa, y esto está dejando un gran hoyo en el corazón de Chris. Pero no quiere forzar nada, no quiere hacer preguntas que pudiesen hacer que Sebastian se le desaparezca de pronto y que todo termine antes de que la filmación misma termine. Por ello, él continúa y disfruta todo lo que esto le permita hacerlo.

 

****

Entonces ocurre. La escena del Helitransporte. Es ahí cuando algo dentro de ambos se rompe. Están filmando en los estudios, entre enormes pantallas verdes y diferentes escenarios que simulan sólo parcialmente la nave, pero aún así... esta es la escena más violenta y emocional que han hecho hasta ahora. Y esto los excita tanto que Chris puede sentir la erección de Sebastian presionando contra él mientras está fingiendo que le propina la fuerte golpiza en el piso del jodido helitransporte. Ambos están adoloridos, la mejilla de Sebastian tiene un corte real y su cabello es todo un desastre. Están empapados en sudor, elevados por la adrenalina y probablemente olvidando el mundo que ocurre a su alrededor. Para Chris, esto es real, todo se siente tan jodidamente real, porque también ha olvidado la presencia de las cámaras y la gente del equipo de filmación. Porque ahora él es Steve Rogers peleando con su mejor amigo, Bucky Barnes. Puede sentir todo el dolor y el amor que Steve siente; su angustia, su desesperación, incluso la depresión y el deseo de no seguir viviendo solo. Porque ahí está Bucky, y tiene que matarlo, pues es su misión. Y si en verdad debe asesinarlo, entonces lo dejará hacerlo, porque ellos se han hecho esa promesa, hace casi un siglo, que vivirán juntos y morirán juntos. Porque ama a Bucky Barnes y su vida está vacía sin él, y no puede volver a perderlo. Esta vez, ambos pueden morir juntos y estar en paz.

Chris está tan inmerso que cuando Joe Russo finalmente grita: –¡Corte! ¡Eso es todo por hoy, chicos! ¡Excelente trabajo! –y todos tienen que empacar y dejar el lugar, ni siquiera sabe qué está sucediendo. No entiende por qué no está muerto, o por qué está ahí, o qué va a hacer. Su realidad es confusa, borrosa, y lo único que por el momento es capaz de procesar es Sebastian, quien está ahí y se ve totalmente destrozado. Puede verlo en sus ojos también; ninguno de ellos está bien... esto no está bien.

–Entonces... uh... te vas a casa... ¿ahora? –empieza a caminar y se alegra cuando Sebastian lo sigue, exactamente como Chris quería que sucediera.

–Si, a la habitación del hotel –responde Sebastian con voz inusualmente ronca y baja. Y Chris sabe que aún es Bucky, y que todo esto es un desastre. Pero sabe que necesitan estar solos, y pronto.

En cuanto llegan a una parte oscura detrás del estudio, sujeta la mano de Sebastian, y olvidando cambiarse el vestuario, casi lo arrastra hacia la calle. El otro hombre no protesta, por el contrario, sujeta con fuerza la mano de Chris y ambos pronto salen del estudio por alguna salida trasera, buscando uno de los taxis que siempre están por ahí, esperando para llevarlos a su hotel. No le importan las consecuencias; Marvel probablemente los matará por robarse los vestuarios y los implementos, aunque sabe que los devolverán mañana. Y tal vez los Russo entiendan lo que ocurre, porque ellos vieron cómo se desarrollaba la escena, y saben que algo _tan_ intenso no puede terminar de esa forma, no así de rápido.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cierra tras ellos, ambos sienten manos en todas partes. El viaje al hotel fue agonizante y muy largo; Chris se la pasó estrujando el asiento bajo su muslo con una mano, y la mano de Sebastian con la otra. Estuvo tratando de respirar profundamente, de aplacar la avalancha de emociones y adrenalina que aún lo recorrían por completo. Y ahora, cuando finalmente, _finalmente_ están solos, todas sus restricciones se han ido.

Sebastian no está mejor que él; prácticamente está gimoteando contra los labios de Chris mientras intenta quitarle el traje del Capi, el cual tiene demasiados cierres y correas, y eso lo hace gruñir frustrado. Es casi animal y salvaje, y a Chris no le importa nada más que sujetarlo tan cerca de sí como sea posible. Así que medio lo arrastra, medio lo carga al interior de la habitación, arrancando y tirando sus ropas por el suelo mientras caminan. Casi rompen los botones del chaleco de cuero que Sebastian está usando, aunque logra abrirlo de alguna manera y finalmente puede alcanzar su piel y sentirla por completo. Durante todo ese tiempo trata de no dejar de besar esos maravillosos labios, enrojecidos y un poco maltratados por las escenas de pelea que realizaron. Ambos están en una especie de desesperanza y esto los llena otra vez de fuertes sentimientos, como si estuviesen en la piel de otra persona. Y tal vez ambos lo están, tal vez esto es como finalmente puedan terminar esto, olvidándose de sus vidas reales y sus obligaciones, y finjan por un poco más de tiempo que son los personajes de la película. Son Steve y Bucky, se amaban, y después de décadas, han vuelto a encontrarse y no han dejado de amarse. Y lo único que queda ahora entre ellos es ese amor, y nada más. 

Chris se detiene por un momento, dejando su mano en el rostro de Sebastian, viéndolo a los ojos mientras respira con fuerza. Está buscando alguna indicación de que tal vez no quiera esto tanto como Chris lo desea, pero no puede encontrar nada en su expresión. Así que sonríe un poco, aunque su sonrisa está rota y eso hace que sus cejas se junten en un gesto que muestra el sufrimiento que lo embarga. Sebastian lo está viendo con ojos hambrientos, empañados con lo que probablemente son lágrimas, y reflejan mucha ira y tristeza, así como _demasiado_ dolor. Y Chris sabe que ambos están juntos en esto por esta noche, completamente y sin duda alguna.

–Bucky... –se inclina hacia él, susurrando contra los labios del otro casi en forma inaudible. Sabe que eso es estúpido, y que si alguien los viese, pensaría que es enfermizo. Pero ellos son actores, esto algunas veces ocurre. Y justo ahora, él quiere a Sebastian y al Bucky que vive en él, porque sabe que lo necesita también. Y sin error alguno, escucha la respuesta de Sebastian que viene en forma de un quedo gemido, totalmente diferente de los que le había escuchado antes. Es como si estuviese agradecido de que Chris lo entienda, y que está ahí para ayudarlo a pasar por esto.

Todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora es diferente de cualquier cosa que hubiesen hecho antes; sus toques son duros y hay algunos moretones apareciendo, pero eso podría ser porque ambos están bastante golpeados. Se las arreglan para deshacerse del traje del Capi, de la chaqueta del Soldado Invernal, e incluso, de la mayor parte de la cubierta del brazo. Pero Sebastian se deja el guante con dedos de metal por un poco más, sólo para recorrer la espalda de Chris con ellos, de arriba abajo, pasando los fríos dedos de metal por su piel ardiente. Y hay también un quedo susurro: –Stevie... –en medio del suspiro que acaricia la piel de su cuello, antes que Sebastian alcance los labios de Chris y ambos vayan a la cama.

Ya se han deshecho de toda la ropa para entonces: pantalones y zapatos e  incluso todo el brazo de metal yacen en un montón, en el suelo. Sebastian se encarama sobre Chris, y mientras sus cuerpos se adueñan de la cama, ataca sus labios otra vez. Chris apenas se percata que esa es la misma posición en la que estaban mientras filmaban la última escena. Siente cómo esto excita al otro sobre él, siente lo duro que se ha puesto y no quiere perder más tiempo, así que lleva una mano entre ellos para sujetar el miembro de Sebastian contra su palma. Han hecho esto antes, se han tocado uno al otro, y no es nada nuevo en este momento. Sabe mover su mano como le gusta al otro, y sabe también qué hacer para llevarlo al límite con rapidez. Pero justo ahora, ese no es el caso. Sebastian se echa hacia atrás, terminando el beso y mira a Chris por varios interminables segundos, con su cabello enredado y los labios rojos y brillantes.    

–Quiero montarte... ¿puedo...? por fav... –antes incluso de que pueda terminar de decirlo, Chris lo ha jalado hacia sí y está lamiendo su boca con tanto entusiasmo, dándole a entender entre gemidos que no hay duda alguna de cuánto lo desea él también. Chris busca a tientas en alguna parte entre las almohadas el lubricante, porque hubo algunas otras noches, días atrás, cuando estaban ebrios y tirados en la cama, y la fricción siempre fue mejor con lubricante, sin importar lo que estuviesen haciendo. Ahora, esa noche le parece a Chris como si hubiese sucedido en un universo paralelo, hace mucho tiempo.

–Nunca lo he... –Chris trata de advertirle en medio de un gesto negativo de su cabeza, pero su preocupación le es quitada con besos llenos de urgencia.

–Lo sé, lo sé –susurra Sebastian en respuesta, y es obvio que no le importa, y que sólo quiere besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Chris está nervioso, aunque no va a negarle nada al hombre que está sobre él. Sebastian alcanza el lubricante de su mano y se lo pone en sus dedos con cierta impaciencia. Sin preámbulo, lleva su brazo hacia atrás, a su trasero, y empieza a prepararse a sí mismo, mientras se inclina con la otra mano recargada sobre el firme estómago de Chris para apoyarse. Chris tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo, al ver a Sebastian en esta forma, sobre él; tiene que admitir que esta es una de las cosas más hermosas que ha visto en su vida. Su torso está brillando por el sudor y sus músculos se extienden con toda la tensión que aún se encuentra en su cuerpo. Chris quiere tomar una foto de esto porque sabe que es probablemente la última vez que lo verá.

No toma mucho tiempo para que Sebastian esté listo, y antes de que Chris pueda tomar las caderas del otro hombre en sus manos, Sebastián está recubriendo el miembro de Chris también y moviéndose por encima de él. Y de todas las cosas que la mente de Chris habpia hecho hasta ahora, ninguna de estas fantasías eran ni remotamente cercanas de lo que está sintiendo en este momento, cuando se desliza dentro del cuerpo de Sebastián. Es abrumador y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, por un momento se queda sin aliento y lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse al cuerpo caliente y abrasador que está encima de él. Trata de encontrar su respiración de nuevo, pero falla, pues el pánico amenaza con superarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que esto suceda, siente  unas manos en su rostro y los ojos de Sebastián se encuentran fijos en los suyos.

–Respira –murmura, y con gran gentileza acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares–. Estoy aquí... estoy justo aquí. –Sebastian se inclina y le roza los labios con los suyos, sin despegar su mirada de la de Chris, acomodándose antes de que sus caderas comiencen a moverse y ambos gimen en la boca del otro. Es sorprendentemente lento al principio, en comparación con la forma frenética en la que desgarraron su ropa, pero de alguna manera se ajusta a la atmósfera aún más. Las manos de Sebastián se entierran en el cabello de Chris, tirando de él un poco y apretando su cuero cabelludo deliciosamente, mientras las manos de Chris se deslizan sobre las esbeltas caderas que se balancean encima de él, bajando a su trasero, y comienza a enterrarse aún más profundo en su interior.

Nunca se sintió así antes, tan conectado y en sintonía con su amante; no se había sentido así con ninguna mujer, en absoluto. Hay algo acerca de Sebastián que no se puede explicar; sobre todo en la forma en que pueden conectarse entre sí. Ellos entienden sus pensamientos, incluso sin palabras. Y en este momento Chris sabe que todavía hay agitación y la lucha interior del hombre que está encima de él. Puede verlo en sus ojos, que están tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse abiertos, a pesar del evidente placer que recorre su cuerpo. Le presiona aún más cerca, con una de sus manos enterrada en esa melena oscura, mientras sus frentes permanecen juntas. Susurra otra vez el nombre de Bucky sobre los labios amoratados. Él sabe que Sebastián necesita interpretar este rol, que necesita el cierre del mismo, o la tristeza podría aplastarlo por completo.

–Te tengo, Buck. Estamos aquí... estás a salvo. –Enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Sebastian y lo acerca, juntando sus labios otra vez en un profundo beso. Puede sentirlo. Puede sentir cómo se tranquiliza, y cómo permite que el placer lo llene por completo, relajando sus hombros tensos. Chris empieza a acelerar el ritmo, embistiendo incluso más profundo en las entrañas de Sebastian, pero no es suficiente; sabe que necesita deshacerlo por completo para que ambos puedan sentirse mejor. Así que lo abraza por la cintura y con un experto movimiento, logra deslizarse, cambiando de posición. Sebastian suelta un gritito sorprendido, más éste se torna casi de inmediato en un gemido, puesto que Chris retoma el ritmo y cambia también el ángulo. Es aún más fácil para él sentir como este gran soldado que es en ese momento, cuida de su mejor hombre, mientras está casi flotando por encima de Sebastián, Una de sus manos sigue abrazando a Sebastián por la cintura y levanta la otra para acariciar su mejilla y enterrarla en el largo cabello. Chris besa con adoración esa hermosa nariz recta y luego la barbilla, apreciando cada detalle del rostro de Sebastián. Este persigue sus labios, y a pesar de que su respiración es errática y desacompasada, todavía lo besa desesperadamente. 

–Te tengo, bebé... te tengo –Chris repite esto en medio de sus besos, y Sebastian gime entrecortado en respuesta. Ha enterrando su cara en el cuello de Chris, cálido aliento abrasador sobre su piel y ahí está de nuevo, contra su piel.

–Stevie, ah. Steve... demonios... – Sebastián susurra en forma entrecortada, gimiendo aún más fuerte ahora y Chris sabe que no van a durar mucho tiempo. Tenían que expulsar todo esto fuera de su sistema, todas esas emociones y la adrenalina. Muerde el cuello de Sebastián por instinto, sin siquiera pensar en que va a dejarle marcas y acelera el ritmo aún más, golpeando más duro en el cuerpo caliente debajo de él. De pronto, puede sentir las uñas en la espalda,  arrastrándose hacia abajo; el dolor se mezcla con el placer, y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás con una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa. Se siente tan bien, todo se siente demasiado bien para ser real y  tiene miedo al pensar que probable no lo es. Todavía tiene este agridulce sabor de la tristeza en su lengua; cada beso le sabe así esta noche y no hay nada que ninguno de ellos pueda hacer al respecto.

Chris está demasiado cerca del clímax, puede sentirlo; antes de perderse por completo, desliza una mano entre sus cuerpos y empieza a bombear el miembro de Sebastián en el mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Se inclina hacia abajo para capturar sus labios por última vez, a pesar de que ambos están mayormente, sólo respirando en jadeos en la boca del otro y sus gemidos están mezclándose. En este momento no hay nada más importante en el mundo que el placer, así que Chris tuerce la muñeca alrededor del pene que sujeta, y Sebastián de repente se viene con fuerza. Esto prácticamente excita demasiado a Chris, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene este feliz sentimiento de ceguera total y absoluta extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo y se viene dentro Sebastián sin previo aviso.

Le toma a Chris algunos segundos el recuperar por complete sus sentidos y empezar a moverse, a bajarse de encima de Sebastian para no aplastarlo. Pero antes de que pueda quitarse por completo, siente de pronto que fuertes brazos lo envuelven, y un tembloroso aliento acaricia su cuello. No se mueve, usando ese tiempo para recuperarse por completo y disfrutar la calma que sigue a ese tormentoso y placentero evento. No quiere regresar a la realidad tan pronto; quiere un momento más, antes de que ambos vuelvan a sus personalidades reales y su vida normal.

Después de un rato, Sebastian por fin lo suelta, y Chris rueda hacia un lado, todavía con la respiración un poco errática, viendo el oscuro techo en el que se reflejan algunas luces. Ociosamente se pregunta qué es lo que va a pasar entre ellos ahora. Ambos necesitaban que esto sucediera, y a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, Chris sabe que no es algo que puedan seguir. Tal vez ellos se reunirán de nuevo para la próxima película, quién sabe... Chris preferiría que en este momento, el universo se lo tragara entero.

Ninguno dice algo por un buen rato, antes que Sebastian se levante y se dirija hacia el cuarto de baño, y Chris puede escuchar el agua corriendo un Segundo después. Contempla tanto la posibilidad de irse como la de esperar, pero la primera opción es solo la que un enorme imbécil elegiría, y él no tiene ningún deseo de ser ese imbécil. De cualquier forma, la puerta del baño no está siquiera cerrada, así que... Chris se levanta despacio y va con él. Sebastian no le dice que se vaya, no lo aparta cuando entra a la ducha, y ambos se quedan solo ahí, abrazándose debajo del chorro de agua caliente por un muy largo tiempo.

****

Las filmaciones terminan algunos días más tarde. Nadie mencionó en algún momento su desaparición, tampoco la de los trajes de filmación. El equipo les dirige algunas curiosas miradas, pero no hay nada más que eso. Y lentamente, sus vidas vuelven a la normalidad, olvidando todos y cada uno de esos difíciles momentos y sus quebrantos. Hay fiestas y reuniones para celebrar el final de la filmación, y todo de pronto se siente como si quedara millas atrás. Y Chris sabe que esto es todo; que esto es el final de su tiempo junto a Sebastian, y también de este verano.

Esta es la última noche que van a un bar, y la última sesión de copas, y casi todos están ahí esta vez. Chris se siente bien, se siente satisfecho porque han hecho un muy buen trabajo. Y por un momento, realmente se siente feliz de estar ahí, rodeado de toda esta maravillosa gente. Incluso ver a Sebastian no se siente tan doloroso en esta noche.

Chris toma un momento par air a fumar un cigarrillo fuera del club, para solo quedarse ahí parado, y observar la calle y sentir la calidez de la noche a su alrededor. Apenas se percata del momento en que Sebastian de pronto se aparece a su lado.

–Entonces... ¿te vas a casa mañana? –Sebastian enciende un cigarro también y le sonríe mostrándole sus dientes ligeramente torcidos, es adorable.

–Así es. Esto terminó, ¿eh? –Chris exhale el humo y una vez más no sabe qué decir, porque no quiere ser el que fuerce las cosas. Pero, para su inmensa sorpresa, es Sebastián quien le pega a él de alguna manera.

–Sí. Se siente como si hubiese sucedido tan de pronto. Voy a extrañarlos a todos –Parece algo tímido por un momento, con la vista clavada en el suelo, mientras patea un poquito el pavimento antes de volver a levantar su mirada, mordisqueando su labio inferior, en una sonrisa valiente–. Entonces, ¿te veo en la gira de prensa? –viene su pregunta, y él sabe, porque lo ve... Chris puede verlo claramente en los ojos de Sebastian, la certera promesa de una “próxima vez”.

–Definitivamente. Ya lo creo que nos veremos ahí, por supuesto –Chris le sonríe también, en una expresión llena de sus propias promesas.


End file.
